Garden of White 2
by RosewhiteSnowred
Summary: This is a reedited version of my story Garden of White. It is going to be very different from the original. Rose Mitchel, a normal 18 year old girl from south side Chicago, is taken away by the organization as a Princess of Soul, one of those that are a reverse of the Princesses of Heart. Follow her as her reality is turned upside down and she begins to learn more about herself.


Alright, I know that I had a whole lot of spelling errors in Garden of White when I first created it, so this is Garden of White 2.0. Yes, Rose has a different last name in this, but I like this name better. I have done a lot of work on this so I plan on keeping up the good work and fixing, well, everything. I hope you all enjoy and I'd love to hear any comments from you on if I'm doing much better and on anything I should work on. Now that we have that out of the way, I present to you the disclaimer. Rose and Axel, would you be so kind as to help me out?

Rose: Um, sure. The author, who for this story alone will instead be going by the name Snow so as not to be confused with me, does not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Disney, Square Enix and the Creator of Kingdom Hearts.

Axel: Yes, except for Rose and her unnamed sister.

Rose: My sister doesn't even show up in this.

Axel: Yeah but Snow came up with her when she came up with the concept of this story.

Rose: Anyway please enjoy this story!

I must tell you something very important. It is the reason why I'm telling you this story in the first place. All of the characters you thought were just characters are real. Demyx, Axel, Roxas, even Xion, they are all real. I should start at the beginning though, as to not confuse you.

My name is Rose Mitchell. I am an eighteen year old girl with light blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I also am a Princess of Soul. Essentially, I am one of seven girls who have hearts of pure darkness. I am the foil to Belle. I know this may be hard to believe, but I'm from good old earth, specifically south town Chicago in Cook County, Illinois of the good old U.S of A. Yeah I know, kind of specific and all, but I want you to know that **I am real**.

My story is definitely an odd one, I can easily agree with you on that. So I will need you to trust me. Though some facts may be skewed, I can't help my own personal bias, but I will tell you all the facts. The first one was the date that my whole perspective changed.

I awoke from my Ipod playing 'Nano Desu'. I stretched and rolled out of bed as ungracefully as possible. I hit the floor with a dull thud and a groan before standing up in tired legs. I rummaged around my floor for a pair of jeans. Being that it was four in the morning it was still dark out. I grabbed my Ipod, slipped on my slippers and walked out of my room to go find some clothes in the laundry room.

If you're wondering why I was up at such a god awful hour, I was wondering that same exact thing. My sister decided to go down to a fair in the suburbs, so we would have to go take the loop down town and take a train from Randolf station and head down south. So we had to leave at six since the thing started at eight and my sister wanted to "get a feel" of the place first.

I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. Then with my same cat like grace I nearly tripped while getting out the coffee maker. Once I got it set out on the counter it was quick work to put the coffee grounds and water. It had really become habit, since neither of my parents drank coffee, leaving me to make it for myself in the morning. At four in the morning, I need my coffee. So I let the coffee maker do it's stuff while I headed off to the laundry room. As I walked in I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, but dismissed it as just being the last wisps of sleep.

I walked to the drier and opened it up to grab a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that were inside. After I was sure I had grabbed my favorite acid wash jeans and my wonderful white and red shirt 'come on baby, light my fire' I got dressed where I was, taking off my dirty jeans for new ones, tugging the clothes on over the underwear that I already had on. It was a littler jerky, and I nearly fell over trying to put on my pants, but it was done rather well anyway. As I started to go back upstairs I thought I saw something again in the corner of my eyes. I moved to hit it, "_simple paranoia playing tricks on me" _and hit something.

My eyes went wide as I dashed toward the light switch. As the light flickered on I turned to see what I had hit. I could have fainted right there. Axel, the Axel, was standing there with his trademark smirk. There was no way this could possibly be real, I had to still be sleeping. Yet, this was probably the weirdest dream I've ever had.

"Hey there. You must be Rose, right?" He said.

"Yeah, my name is Rose, and you're Axel" I said in an almost daze

"How do you know my name" He asked, slightly confused.

"Because I, got it memorized" I said with a slight smirk. I had always wanted to say something like that. It was almost like repeating one of Sebastian's lines back at him. For those who don't know who he is, Sebastian Michaelis is from Black Butler. You should really watch it.

"Hey, that's my line" Axel grumbled indignantly.

I walked back to the kitchen still in a bit of a daze. While Axel follow close behind me. Now, of course I thought all of this was a dream. Of course this had to be. I mean come on, my favorite character from a video game suddenly appears in my house? That sounds like a crappy fanfic!

I picked up my coffee and poured in the cream and sugar, before turning back to Axel, who was looking around my kitchen with a bored expression.

"So, what exactly are you doing at my house at such a god awful hour?" I asked to try and break the awkwardness.

"Well, I'm actually here to get you" He said matter-of-factly.

I nodded and sipped some coffee, of course he was. Why would he be in my house if he was. Yet, this definitely was an odd dream so far.

"Well, this is a wonderful dream Axel, but I need to wake up now" I said walking away from him, planning on heading back to my bed so I could fool myself into actually waking up. Axel however, had completely different plans and stopped me by grabbing my sleeve.

"Um, sorry but you're not dreaming Rose. I was sent here to retrieve you as a mission from Xemnas. Failure is not an option for me girl, so I need to take you with me"

I looked at him weirdly before walking out to the main room. I flicked on the tv and checked the time. 4:22. Alright there was a time change. I sat and watched the time intently. Axel came and sat next to me clearly not understanding my reason behind what I was doing. After a little while the time changed. 4:23. I wasn't dreaming; this was completely real. Axel really was here to get me. For what, I don't know. Did it honestly matter though. Axel, a character from a video game, was sitting next to me, on my couch, as I stared at the news station and some preppy weather girl stating that the sun was just rising and it would hot day. My mind was officially blown. I literally didn't know what to do now.

So I settled for my very first fan girl instinct. I screamed and fell off of the couch, only to have a gloved hand get placed over my mouth and a smokey smell surround me as Axel pulled me back to my feet.

"What the hell girl?" He yelled in a whisper.

"You're real. You are actually really real." I muttered still freaking out. He sighed and pulled me up to my feet. He had to hold me steady for awhile until I could stand properly. Once I was stable I pulled away from him and thought for a moment. Eventually I came to one question.

"Why me of all people?" I asked curiously. Axel shrugged and opened a corridor of darkness.

"You're special Rose. That's why I'm here to get you" He replied offering his hand. I placed my hand in his and gulped. His hand was very warm, even with the glove on. He then turned to face the corridor of darkness. I stared into it and instinctively moved closer to him. Axel looked down at me before looking back at the corridor.

"Hold on tight. If you let go, I might loose you" He said with a smirk. I believed him wholeheartedly and grabbed onto his coat sleave.

"Got it Axel" I said hesitantly. With nothing but the clothes on my back, my Ipod, and my fluffy slippers, I was headed off into the unknown. I kept my eyes closed as we walked, afraid of what was there. Axel didn't seem to mind just how close I was to him.

After a few minutes my feet found solid ground once more. I opened one eye before opening both wide. I was in the castle that never was. I let go of Axel and took a few steps forward. Okay, this was so totally cool. I couldn't wait to map this place out, I mean, I'm sure there were plenty of cool rooms Sora missed and Roxas never used. But before I could run off Axel cleared his throat bringing my attention back to the red head.

"Look, since you've only had coffee to drink, after I take you to Xemnas, you should come for breakfast. I don't think that the superior would appreciate you starving to death." He said in a rather serious tone.

I nodded and walked back over to him. Yeah, just going to see Xemnas was all. I had beaten him like, a million times in the game. The only problem was, I wasn't Sora now. This also wasn't a game. Axel patted me on the head and started walking off. I had to take a minute to calm my nerves. I was terrified of meeting Xemnas in real life.

"Come on Rose, or you'll have to go see him with Saix. I haven't got all day." He said nonchalantly. My eyes went wide at the thought of that. No way in hell would I let that happen So I set about running to catch up to him. We walked for awhile in silence through the long and ominous hallways. Which really didn't help my nerves any. In all honesty I wanted to talk to Axel, to maybe calm myself down. Yet I didn't know what to say, or what to ask. I grumbled and looked down at my feet. I really was a wreck wasn't I. I never even had many friends as a kid. I spent my time playing video games and doing homework or just reading. I only talked to people over the internet or over xbox live and on the wii. Which was just about my human interaction besides cashiers and waiters.

We had been walking for awhile which gave me the idea that Axel hadn't taken us to a close place to where Xemnas was. I would have complained but in all honesty, I didn't like corridors of darkness. So I was fine that we got out early. Still, where were we?

"So, how much longer do we have to go until we get there?" I asked curiously.

"We've still awhile to go princess" He responded without looking back to me.

I nodded and put my hands in my pockets, deciding not to bother him again with useless questions. I did look up though, at the sound of a door opening. That's when I noticed that the all the doors down here, or at least the three that were in the hall that I could see, had roman numerals on them. The one that had opened, was number IX. Demyx was poking his head out with a bed head.

"Oh hey Axel, whose the girl?" Demyx asked running a hand through his hair.

"She's the one that the Superior had sent me to find. Rose this is-"

"I'm Demyx, it's good to meet you." Demyx interrupted smiling happily and walking toward us.I smiled at him and nodded. Of course Demyx would be chipper. He was like this in the manga after all. So maybe he would be nice to me while I was here.

"A pleasure to meet you Demyx. But um, Axel was taking me to meet the Superior, right now" I said softly. Demyx nodded and looked to Axel he seemed to be very impatient about all of this. Demyx turned back to me and smiled.

"Alright then, but make sure to come talk to me when you're done. I'd love to get to know you, um, Rose right?" He said. I nodded and walked over to where Axel was, waving goodbye to Demyx on the way. Axel set off walking again which made me realize we were going down hallways with the organization members' bedrooms were. So we were getting down in numbers quickly now that I paid attention. Much sooner than I would have liked. We made it to number one. I turned to Axel who just walked up to the door and knocked. The deep voice inside responded with an almost menacing "Enter".

Axel opened the door and I hesitantly entered after him.

* * *

So, that is the first chapter again if you like it, have a suggestion, or even a criticism you can leave a review and I will be happy to see them.


End file.
